dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Fist
|similar='Penetrate! Spirit of Saiyans'' Dragon Fist (龍拳, Ryū-Ken) also known as Dragon Fist Explosion (龍拳爆発, Ryū-Ken Bakuhatsu) or Super Dragon Fist (超龍拳, Chou Ryū-Ken) is an incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. This technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than Goku himself. Overview Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will explode out into the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". Goku first uses it as a Super Saiyan 3 against Hirudegarn, and he later uses it in his normal form against Super 17, and in his Super Saiyan 4 from against Eis Shenron and Omega Shenron. The technique directly kills Hirudegarn, mortally wounds Super 17 allowing Goku to vaporize the evil Android by firing a Kamehameha at him, and obliterates Eis and Omega Shenron (though Omega Shenron later regenerates). It is particularly impressive in Omega Shenron's case as the Shadow Dragon is able to take a point-blank Big Bang Kamehameha from Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and remain in one piece. Goku's usage of the Dragon Fist in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT shows that the move's origins might hail from the first ''Dragon Ball'' anime and might be an updated version of the Penetrate! technique Goku uses to kill King Piccolo. The execution of the move is virtually identical to the Penetrate! move, minus the initial Kamehameha and, instead of a golden dragon, a silhouette of a Great Ape appears as Goku's inner powers. The Super Dragon Fist reappears when Goku kills Eis Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku punches through the Dragon, immobilizing him, and falling before Goku's feet. Then, Goku punches Eis in his back, erupting in a brutal explosion with the Super Dragon. This method of the attack is Goku's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In this version, Super Saiyan 4 Goku strikes a fighting pose before dashing instantly at his foe and kicking him into the air. Then, he proceeds to deliver a brutal punch to the gut, which makes the target drop to the ground. Finally, Goku charges the Dragon Fist and strikes the foe's back with it summoning the huge dragon with an aura of flames around it. After the dragon circles the skies it then comes crashing down onto the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Appearances in Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragonball Evolution: The Game and Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is a High Speed Rush called Dragon Fist Attack (龍撃拳, Ryūgekiken) or Super Dragon Fist (超龍撃拳; Chō Ryūgekiken; Budokai 1 and Budokai 2). Goku lunges with a short body charge, followed by a takedown punch, a turning backhand that launches the foe, then with an uppercut, followed by an inward upward-aimed spin kick to strike the foe away. As the foe is flying back, Goku palms forward at them from afar with a Kiai. The technique is often used in his Kaio-ken state, but he can also access it in his Super Saiyan form and beyond. In the Evolution game, Goku cannot follow it up with teleporting rushes. Dragon Fist the one of the few rush attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series capable of being executed against giant characters, such as Great Apes and Lord Slug in his Giant Form, since Goku first used it against the giant demon Hirudegarn. Dragon Fist can be used against the giant boss Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi by pressing the correct button commands, which finishes the fight; the attack is shown finishing Hirudegarn off in a CGI cutscene, different than most cutscenes in the game, which were similar in style to the anime. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) is able to use this attack (even though he never used it in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or in Dragon Ball GT). Super Dragon Fist Super Dragon Fist is the name of Goku's desperation attack in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension (though it is also known as Meteor Smash in some scripts of the game). Goku, as a Super Saiyan, uses Instant Transmission to get close enough and attack the opponent with punches and kicks. Then, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and uses the Dragon Fist. Finally, he charges and uses the Super Spirit Bomb. This enhanced version of the Dragon Fist also appears in Budokai 3 and Infinite World. Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, begins to gather energy for a Spirit Bomb but cannot fully control it. He absorbs the massive amount of energy into his body, which covers him from head to toe in a blue aura with sparks surrounding him, and then proceeds to throw a punch that takes the form of a giant golden dragon which devours his opponent and inflicts a massive amount of damage. In Infinite World, if the defending opponent's gauge is higher the attacker's while GT Kid Goku's Super Dragon Fist is executed, the opponent will dodge the attack and no damage will be done. Super Dragon Fist is also the name of Kid Goku's Penetrate! technique in Budokai 3. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques